Una araña
by Symbelmine
Summary: Ella no recordaba a su padre, ni a su madre, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlos tenido. Por eso, al momento de verse en Myr, frente a un tipo de lo más siniestro cambiándola por unas cuantas monedas de plata, decidió que estaba dispuesta a burlarse de ese mundo de mierda que no le daba nada.


¡Hola, hola! Bienvenido a mi humilde fic, señores de Los Siete Reinos y de Más Allá del Mar Angosto. En esta ocasión vengo a participar en una muy importante justa: **Reto #26: Cambio de Sexo del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" **

Espero no aburrirlos, que voten por mí en el foro y que les parezca creible lo que hice por mi querido Varys :D

**Nota:** No quise cambiarle el nombre a Varys porque me suena muy andrógino, así que no le vi el problema. También hice acopio de varias teorías que rondan la red para darle más tonalidad a la historia.

* * *

_Todo esto es propiedad de George R. R. Martin, un escritor imaginativo a quien le gustan los efectos especiales sin límite de presupuesto. A mi solo me toca inventar estos pequeños relatos._

* * *

**Una Araña**

**I.**

Bajita y menuda para su edad, Varys navegaba por la vida a medias. Perdida, extraviada. Al ser chica había terminado por no valer demasiado en la compañía de actores que había conocido toda su vida, los hombres hacían la mayoría de los papeles, los hombres tenían el control, los hombres iban a venderla.

Ella no recordaba a su padre, ni a su madre, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlos tenido. Por eso, al momento de verse en Myr, frente a un tipo de lo más siniestro cambiándola por unas cuantas monedas de plata, decidió que estaba dispuesta a burlarse de ese mundo de mierda que no le daba nada. Era pequeña para comprender a ciencia cierta que estaba sucediendo, pero en sus infantiles pensamientos, y a base de todas las cosas que había escuchado en sus viajes con la compañía, dedujo que era inmoral pertenecerle a alguien.

Cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos, en menos de lo que supo estaba en una oscura habitación revolviendo un fuego decrepito.

—Vas a hacer lo que te pida —exigió el hombre, suavemente, más de lo que debía.

Lo vio llevar a un par niños asustados esa noche, ambos tan desconfiados de su nuevo amo como ella. Hizo lo que él le había pedido, les sirvió aquella pócima extraña que le había enseñado a preparar. Al momento de verlos quedar paralizados como un mimo imitando a una estatua, creyó encontrarse en la casa de uno de esos hombres que comían carne humana, pero su imaginación terminó por ser menos macabra que la realidad. Primero a uno, luego al otro, ambos niños fueron castrados a la raíz, frente a sus ojos inquietos.

Los vio abrir sus orbes de manera expectante, confundidos frente al acto, tanto como ella lo estaba. Observó cómo los miembros se retorcían en el brasero y como el hombre hablaba en un idioma extraño y pastoso… y la voz ¡la voz! Cuándo iba a volver a escuchar algo más escalofriante.

…

Los rizos plateados de la adolescente taparon su vista al saltar de la cama, era tan vivida la escena del pasado que el terror le agitaba el pecho. Debió tomar inhalaciones profundas y lentas para recuperar su pulso normal y repetir una y otra vez el mismo trabalenguas para quitar esa imagen de su mente, ese graznido infernal que era su peor pesadilla.

Se levantó despacio y fue hasta la palangana para lavarse la cara y las manos, un pequeño espejo colgaba tras la puerta. Al mirarse reconoció el disfraz de la noche anterior, así que desprendió la peluca, la falsa barbilla y los lunares de adorno en su rostro, solo quedo la vaga mirada de una muchachita y una cabeza rapada y limpia semejante a la de una esclava. Rastreó entre su atuendo y vio la ganancia de la noche anterior: cinco monedas de oro, diez de plata y otras tantas de metales diversos, había sido un buen día. Sacó el pequeño paquete donde llevaba su atuendo diario y se arregló el vestido para bajar, utilizó la misma delicada peluca castaña de todas las mañanas.

Gertrud era su posadera, una mujer regordeta de modales bruscos llegada de Braavos a Myr desde tiempo atrás. Ella creía que era prostituta, Varys fingía que era verdad.

En el salón ya no había nadie, los bancos y mesas vacías atestiguaban un desayuno ajetreado y los sonidos del exterior un día que lo superaba.

—¿Comerás hoy? —Preguntó la mujer detrás del mostrador— hace tres días que no comes aquí ¿Algún cliente que quiera más que una noche?

—Ningún hombre querría verme más de una vez —contestó Varys, cuidándose de las palabras—, soy demasiado buena en lo que hago.

Quizá más de lo que debía. Simulando ser una prostituta podía robar a cuanto incauto se encontraba en las calles de Myr, con sus trucos baratos de teatro y sus diversos personajes, escapaba de ellos sin necesidad de matarlos, aunque no era tan afortunada como para no tener que hacerlo nunca. El último había sido un Dothraki fuerte de voz áspera que había tocado más allá de lo normal antes de que le atravesara la navaja por las costillas.

Ningún hombre la había poseído, ninguno iba a hacerlo mientras tuviese opción.

Salió de la posada con su caminar candoso de adolescente, trepó por un costado de la propiedad y saltó al techo sin ser vista. Siguió por sobre los tejados de arcilla con suavidad, cuidándose de la multitud que se trasladaba en todas direcciones cuatro metros más abajo.

—Quieta, gatita —la espada le rozó el cuello con suavidad, como un beso.

Al medio día el sol quemaba más de lo que debía, las nubes eran más blancas que el algodón y las voces de la calles sonaban más alto. El cabello del joven frente a ella relucía más también, como un batido de oro de 24 quilates. Al ir sobre los techos ambos debían estar agachados para no ser vistos, pero él estaba completamente de pie, inconsciente de que un ligero movimiento brusco —tal como atacar a alguien— podría desfondarlo.

—Creo que aquí el único que debe estar quieto eres tú —señaló el precario estado ajeno y siguió deslizándose sobre las tejas de arcilla. No tardó en escuchar la hoja enfundarse y luego unas pesadas manos halándola de la cintura.

—Suéltame —sacó la navaja del morral y la apuntó a la garganta de su oponente, que ya había utilizado su fuerza para tumbarla sobre la espalda e impedir sus movimientos—. Te lo digo de buena gana: déjame ir y te irá bien, sino te abro en canal o ambos caemos desde aquí arriba.

Los ojos del chico la escudriñaron en busca de temor, pero solo encontraron decisión.

—Yo no vine a hacerte algo, solo a confirmarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Era mejor saber que esperar de su nuevo enemigo.

—La otra noche te vi en la plaza vestida de rojo, con el cabello color arena, yéndote hacia un callejón con un tipo que apenas si se mantenía en pie. Le robaste todo y luego huiste. Te perseguí hasta la posada, la mujer dijo que eras prostituta, pero las dos últimas semanas has matado a tres hombres y a ninguno les has hecho la caridad de mamársela antes.

A Varys se le ocurrieron un millón de réplicas ingeniosas, así como métodos para asesinarlo y que no divulgará su secreto, pero cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico buscaba algo y quizá eso le fuera útil.

—¿Y eso que? Muchas más lo hacen.

—Pero ninguna sale en las mañanas de una posada con el cabello castaño y a las tres cuadras deja de ser una chica para convertirse en un vagabundo calvo o un jaque. Además de que la prostituta es pelirroja, rubia, de tonos plata o azabache.

El muchacho parecía complacido de tenerla en su lugar, perpleja luego de haber descubierto su trama. Ella dejó de resistirse al agarre y ambos se sentaron sobre el tejado, como dos gatos solitarios y tristes en medio de una noche helada; la realidad solo difería en clima, ambos estaban aislados, pero el sol brillaba en lo más alto y el calor era medianamente soportable, quizá eso fuera buen augurio.

—Me llamo Illyrio —dijo el muchacho—, soy de Braavos.

—Mi nombre es Varys, vengo de Lys.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, por eso te perseguía.

…Y porque era linda.

—¿Es buena idea o mala idea?

—Es peligrosa.

Sinceridad, primer paso para impresionar.

—¿Habrán buenas ganancias?

—Más de las que necesitarás.

Era una promesa.

—¿Me venderé en el proceso? —esto último dio miedo a Varys; no quería ser usadas, no más.

—Nadie te tocará, será como si no existieras.

Entonces, Varys fue llamada a ser la miembro número dos de la banda más peligrosa y conocida del lugar. Ella robaba objetos especiales de grandes casas, a veces como mendiga, otras como empleada, y después Illyrio lo devolvía todo asegurando que podía recuperar lo que fuese.

**II.**

—Es un poco peligroso ¿no crees? —El vestido de Varys raspaba el piso de manera susurrante y los grandes arcos en los puentes de Braavos magnificaban el sonido—. Allí seré considerada la puta de un rey, más que su consejera.

—Eras una puta, no le veo el problema —Illyrio sonrió de forma casual para hablarle a su amiga—. Vas y haces tu trabajo, sabes mover bien los hilos, podrás inventar la historia que quieras sobre ti.

—Créeme, el problema no será el que me consideren una puta, o serlo, el verdadero problema es a quien le agrade esto, o no.

Paseaban sobre los canales, en una soledad aparente, con buenos _ratoncitos_ en los tejados y recovecos. A Varys no le preocupaba tanto el ir a Desembarco, eso en realidad no era un gran cambio de actividades, solo que hacía tiempo que Illyrio y ella no estaban lejos y su relación de amantes daba cierta estabilidad a la empresa que mantenían, algo debía hacer para que todo no se parara allí y lograr aumentar sus ganancias.

—¿Ese rey esta tan loco como dicen? —preguntó Illyrio.

—Desconfía hasta de su polla, no tiene nadie en quien creer, huye de todo lo que se le acerca y su Consejo está lleno de peleles.

—¿Herederos?

—Un chico, Rhaegar. Después viene otro, Viserys.

—¿Algo más de que preocuparse?

—Está obsesionado con el fuego.

Ambos se detuvieron a medio camino, mirándose a los ojos como la tarde en que se conocieron. Él sabía que Varys había visto fuegos malignos, magia negra.

—Jamás me constaste como fue que de ser la esclava de un hechicero pasaste a puta.

Los ojos de Varys rodaron, nadie debía saberlo.

—Esperó a que tuviera edad y con la primera luna de sangre hizo un bebedizo, convirtió mi vida en un infierno porque mi sangre, según él, poseía más poder. Me hizo cortes y tomaba de ellos, hablaba con la voz del fuego y se drogaba a sí mismo y algunos niños. Un día me violó. Yo lo maté.

—¿Para qué violarte si le dabas poder?

—Para matarme mientras lo hacía y convertirlo en un _Domador de Dragones_.

El silencio se extendió un largo rato. Brisa delgada y refrescante hacia cantar los arroyos negros en la noche. Arriba, la luna pálida se escondía detrás de hilos de nubes tenues y las estrellas titilaban con desgano. Otra vez habían dos gatos, pero ya no estaban solos, ni tenían juventud y les sobraban posesiones.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Después de que te cases.

—Ya dije que no me casaré si no estás conforme con eso,

—Un día tu matrimonio nos arreglará la vida. Le diré a los cortesanos que estoy impedida de muchas formas y guardo celibato desde temprana edad, además eso sumará puntos para que no sospechen de mí.

Varys le amaba. Aunque en realidad más que amor era abnegación, un profundo deseo de pertenecer tanto a algo como a alguien; no quería volver a ser un objeto a la deriva, sin una referencia. Pero estaba consciente de que ser la mujer de un ex jaque, vendedor de quesos y estampa promedio de la cuidad no era bueno para su negocio. Necesitaba que él se hiciera una vida y pareciera que ya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—Es una idea estúpida.

—Es una idea brillante, no lo olvides. Esa idea nos salvará, ya lo verás.

**III.**

—Aegon. Se va a llamar Aegon, Aegon Targaryen.

Illyrio seguía mirándola con sorpresa. No podía estar pensando justo lo que él creía, su pequeño no iba a ser criado para lo que suponía.

—Estás loca. Nadie creerá que el príncipe que murió en Desembarco sea este mismo.

Durante el tiempo que había pasado en Braavos, mucho antes de que Tywin invadiera Desembarco, el cabello de Varys había crecido bastante, dejando al descubierto su color platino natural. La sorpresa de su amante era completa, desde que se conocían no había permitido que distinguiera su tono natural jamás. Quizá estaba convencida de que el niño heredaría esos rasgos.

—No sabemos cómo se verá más adelante.

—Exacto. Esperaremos a que tenga más edad, llamaremos a algún viejo guerrero de este lado del mar que tenga algo que ver con los Targaryen, lo podremos en sus manos y jamás se enteraran de lo que sucede.

Era una idea brillante, Illyrio lo sabía. El nuevo rey era un niño del verano segado por la belleza de una dama, Tywin Lannister no estaría contento con el final de todo eso y más de una casa terminaría perdiendo algo en esa lucha: Los Tyrell su tiempo y los Martell a su familia. Quizá… pero era demasiado.

—Pensé que luego de todo esto te quedarías aquí —dijo con fingida aflicción, sabía muy bien que lo suyo con esa misteriosa mujer había sido siempre más cuestión de negocios que de corazón.

—En un par de días volveré a Poniente, necesitan de una araña que teja redes y mantenga en funcionamiento el circo.

—¿Y el niño?

—Le buscaremos una nodriza, jamás deben verlo conmigo.

—Necesitamos asegurarnos de que ningún otro Targaryen sobrevivirá.

—Necesitamos dragones, una dragoncita al menos. Si nos quedamos con la chica podemos casarla con nuestro Aegon.

Nuestro Aegon. Nuestro trono. Nuestro pacto. Sí, pacto. Ellos querían poder, todo el que sus manos pudiese sostener. Durante décadas habían luchado por poseer algo de eso y ahora lo tenían de frente, justo en sus manos, esperando por ser tomado. Ese niño era la mejor cosa que habían hecho.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad, de que las cosas no eran tan bonitas y que Varys no estaba siendo tan egoísta como aparentaba. Ella trataba de criar a su propio hijo para servir de manera honesta a un lugar lleno de intrigas y malos amos. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella en Myr, así como cuando viajaron por varios puertos del continente, ella no había hecho más que tratar de arreglar las cosas para quienes estaban mal. Todos esos niños huérfanos que no tenían oportunidad de ser educados o de aprender algo útil, ahora leían y escribían tan bien como cualquier maestre de Antigua y sabían utilizar la espada y los cuchillos, así como a correr y camuflarse al igual que camaleones.

¿Por qué Poniente? ¿Por qué no Lys o Myr? Sabía que de preguntarle le diría algo tonto, medio mezquino, una broma cruel. Ella jamás iba a ser abierta con nadie, ni siquiera él… cada palabra que saliera de sus labios tenía los suficientes sentidos para que alguien creyese lo que fuera, sin reparar en el trasfondo de su paladeada forma de hablar.

—Dijiste que le debías lealtad a los Targaryen.

—Dije muchas cosas en Poniente, tantas que te asombrarías. Lo importante es lo que vamos a hacer: Dejaremos que haya _Juego de Tronos_, como le anuncié a Aerys, insistiremos en que se juegue sin reglas y cuando menos se lo esperen tendremos a Aegon en el Trono.

—Para eso falta mucho.

—Falta lo que tiene que faltar. Para educar a un Rey se necesita tiempo, paciencia y disciplina.

* * *

Respecto al fic y a las teorías tengo dos cosas que decir:

1) Hasta puede que Varys sea mujer, lo que sabemos sobre su castración viene de su propia boca y ningún personaje nos ha relatado de primera mano un desnudo de la araña.

2) Como Varys es de Lys es muy probable que tenga ojos de color índigo o violeta y sus cabellos sean platinos.

Conclusión: Me encanta no saber ni de que color tiene los ojos Varys, hace a su personaje mucho más interesante :P

Saludos :D


End file.
